The traditional method of cutting sheetrock or drywall material into rectangles of prescribed dimensions requires the use of a self-winding measuring tape and a cutting tool such as a box cutter. The user, with both hands, holds the tape extended to the correct dimension. With his thumb, he holds the tip of the tape measure against a utility knife. With the other hand he holds the tape reel and extends the tape measure to the correct dimensions across the sheet of drywall, placing the tape reel against the edge of the sheet of drywall. He performs his cut by pressing on the drywall with the knife and moving down both hands simultaneously.
Using the traditional method, the user must handle two objects simultaneously with one hand while keeping the tape extended to the correct measurement. Every time he puts down the tape and knife to position a sheet of drywall for a new cut, he must waste time rearranging these objects in his hands. The present invention is an improvement because it is so designed as to firmly affix the cutting blade to the end of the measuring tape, as well as provide the user with a safe drywall cutting tool.
Several patents have tried to improve on this basic idea. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,338 by Garity describes a tape system equipped with a tab placed at the end of the tape. The user places the tape casing as a guide onto the edge of a piece of sheetrock, draws the tape measure out to the desired measurement and locks it into position. He then holds the utility knife against the outside surface of the tab, and draws the tape measure and knife along the edge of the sheetrock, scoring a cut that is parallel to the edge of the sheetrock. Garity's invention requires two separate objects that the user must manipulate, and therefore represents a loss in work efficiency.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,820 by Cornacchio also makes use of a utility knife separate from the tape. The manipulation of two objects complicates work and reduces efficiency.
Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,184 by Beard makes use of a cutter attached to the end of a tape. In his proposed configuration the blade is always exposed and presents a danger to the user. In addition the method of securing the blade requires elaborate manipulation to remove or change the blade.
Still yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,035 by Brown describes a method for cutting drywalls. His technique requires a special measuring T-shape ruler and does not take advantage of the ubiquitous availability of tape measures at construction sites.
None of the prior art offers the simplicity and economy of use of this invention. Further features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will be more fully understood when considered with respect to the following detailed description claims and accompanying drawings.